There has been an ongoing research effort to integrate microfluidic-based systems with appropriate sensors and analytical components to effectively miniaturize chemical and biological assays with the creation of lab-on-a-chip technology. Many companies have brought the lab-on-a-chip technology to the forefront of microelectromechanical system (MEMS) applications.